Ángeles & Demonios
by BatsMaru
Summary: ―¿Te gustó? ―¡Sí! Esa manzana me hizo hablar, ¿acaso era mágica? ―No… ―¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué solo estamos tú y yo? ―Porque este es nuestro mundo. Lo creamos, juntos. ―Pero, ni siquiera sé quién eres. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Qué me has hecho? ―¿Yo? No he hecho nada… Siempre has estado así, desnuda.
1. Prólogo parte I

**Prólogo**

_**Ley de la equivalencia **_

**parte I**

La mujer miró con terror a su marido cuando terminó de escuchar esa confesión que, sin quererlo, le cambiaría la vida. Por su parte, él se mantuvo quieto ante la adversidad de la situación; frente a una esposa que poco a poco iba consumiéndose en la desesperación. Una que ella podía controlar sin problema. No obstante…

―¡No dejen que escapen! ―La voz de alguien furioso, que pareció incitar a un grupo de personas desconocido, alertó a ambos esposos. Ellos se miraron con temor, uno que creció al escuchar la tímida voz de su hijo mayor quien yacía asomado en la puerta.

Los gritos del exterior se hicieron más presentes a varios metros de aquella vivienda. La mujer, rápidamente, tomó al varón menor y le condujo a carreras hasta la habitación de otro niño todavía más pequeño. Éste último dormía bastante ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A un lejos, madre e hijo fueron capaces de ver al padre de familia dirigirse hacia la estancia como si esperase a la pronta visita enfurecida.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―Ella solo le sonrió con ternura antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. El pequeño no entendió y tampoco se interesó en saber más cuando justo su madre le pidió que se llevase a su hermano por la puerta de atrás tan lejos como les dieran los pies para correr. Él estaba tan perturbado que no pudo objetar, llorar o sentir temor… ese que su madre proliferó constantemente en su presencia.

Antes de dejarles ir, la mujer les dio un beso a cada uno y una bolsa con dinero. También, le indicó que dentro de ese pequeño paquete había un papel con una dirección, un lugar a donde ir. Sabio, el muchacho asintió a las palabras de su madre y con valentía tomó de la mano a su somnoliento hermano; ambos partieron a la par de que las lágrimas de Magdalena brotaran y recorrieran sus mejillas.

―¡Abran la puerta! ―Alguien golpeó la entrada con algo notoriamente pesado y fuerte. El padre mantuvo la calma en todo momento pese a los alaridos de sus conocidos. Un minuto después su esposa llegó a su lado y tomó asiento también. Ambos se miraron; ella no dejó de llorar.

―Perdóname. Debí habértelo dicho antes, nos hubiéramos podido ir bien lejos pero… ―sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió el índice de su mujer sobre su boca. Con delicadeza le apartó cuando lo consideró prudente y con una sonrisa nostálgica miró a su compañero de vida antes de reposar parte de su cuerpo en el de él.

―Es nuestra familia y la familia debe estar unida.

―Con más razón. ―Otro golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

―Todavía no nos toca vivir como una. Habrá una oportunidad en algún lugar lejano, inexistente en este planeta.

―Pero… ellos…

―Los hijos en este mundo son prestados.

―Estás justificando mi error. ―Un sonido extraño hizo eco en toda la casa, lo que atrajo la atención de la pareja sobre todo hacia el techo porque al ser de cana, dejaba traspasar con facilidad el humo. ―Yo debí morir solo.

―Pensé que era juntos hasta la muerte, ¿no? ―Entonces él la tomó del rostro, clavó su mirada castaña en la azabache de ella viéndose cual reflejo. Se acercó en el tiempo que tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, justo antes de que los dos quedasen bañados en colores rojos y naranjas, hasta amarillos, bajo una tela negra que se extendía hasta el cielo. Pareció una fogata gigante en medio de uno de los barrios más conocidos del pueblo.

Los dos niños que apenas lograron entrar a una zona boscosa muy cerca de su residencia, no pasaron por alto el fuego que creció en pocos segundos. El más grande reconoció la ubicación porque en un grito ahogado llamó a sus padres como si pudiesen escucharle. El pequeño se aferró de la prenda superior de su hermano mientras con temor avistó las llamas que se reflejaron en sus orbes cuales espejos; él también estaba asustado pero, le era imposible explicar lo que sentía con palabras. No entendía ni siquiera lo que en su interior pasaba.

Con pasos apresurados retomaron la marcha. Cuando el mayor tomó el papel con la dirección escrita, supo que no estaban tan lejos de lo que buscaban; que si no fuera por las especificaciones, tampoco, se le hubiese complicado relacionar el lugar donde yacen con el del croquis. No obstante, unos pasos acelerados hicieron eco en sus oídos, ¿qué podía ser eso? No tenían tiempo para detenerse, podía ser algún extraño o las mismas personas de su clan que les están buscando para ¿algo? Algo que desconocen. Por eso y el cansancio, se detuvieron detrás de un árbol; el grande cubrió la boca de su hermano y con la mirada le suplicó que hiciera silencio porque las pisadas se hacían más resonantes. Entonces vieron una luz de lámpara de gas. Ya no solamente eran pasos de una persona… eran varios. ¿Será el final? Con sigilo tomó una rama que terminaba en una puya, una muy afilada. Eso le serviría para defenderse y proteger a su hermano menor, mas su mano no paraba de temblar. Estaba asustado; estaba preocupado. Se sentía incapaz de atacar. Prefería que le atraparan pero le daba miedo pensar en la muerte o el simple hecho de perder a su hermano. Él sabía que no tenía a nadie más que a ese pequeño ente que abrazaba.

Los desconocidos yacían más cerca, más cerca… la luz se detuvo justo a su lado cuando una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente hasta su barbilla. Era ahora o nunca. Despacio soltó a su familiar y con una señal le pidió que no moviera ningún músculo; estaba listo para atacar. Con la mayor velocidad salió de detrás de ese tronco mientras gritaba; alzó la estaca y antes de descenderla, la persona que se suponía sería la víctima dejó caer la lámpara y pidió porque se detuviera. Lo dijo varias veces sin éxito hasta que llamó por su nombre a su atacante, quien salió de su letargo de supervivencia para darse cuenta de que a esa persona le conocía. Su respiración era todo lo que se escuchaba en el rededor y segundos después su llanto cuando recibió cobijo por parte del hombre de larga vestidura.

Ambos niños fueron llevados hacia una casa de madera de tamaño considerable que desde afuera portaba un aire acogedor. Una insignia peculiar adornaba el frente y extrañamente todos los que residían allí vestían igual. Cuando el mayor de los hermanos inició el recuento de lo que pasó y conocía, bastó para los hombres porque por sus miradas cómplices demostraron saber lo que ocurrió...

De repente

―He estado esperando por este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ―Los hombres que ocupaban el sitio se pusieron de pie con estruendo. Los menores se mantuvieron muy cerca de uno de los encargados del lugar; el corazón del más grande latió con fuerza e inconscientemente abrazó a su hermano menor con la misma intensidad.

―¿Quién soy? Es increíble escuchar ese tipo de pregunta ―y una ventisca hizo que algunos objetos decorativos cayesen al suelo. Era espantoso porque no había ninguna ventana abierta―. Soy la peor pesadilla de la humanidad.

―_Es él..._ ―susurró uno de los hombres de cabello plateado. En ese momento, un manto oscuro bañó toda la habitación y como consecuencia a eso, todos sacaron un arma y apuntaron hacia el centro donde suponían estaba la sombra que les hablaba. Iniciaron con una serie de palabras inentendibles que lograron poner más nerviosos a los menores; el más pequeño chilló entre dientes aferrándose a los brazos de su hermano. Cualquiera hubiese creído que se encontraba tan asustado que prefería no mirar pero, se trataba de algo peor.

―No importa lo que hagan, inútiles. No impedirán que tome lo que es mío.

Pese a sus amenazas no podía traspasar la barrera que los hombres consiguieron recrear para protegerse a sí mismos y a los dos niños. Con cada segundo que pasaba y con cada intento de la sombra por penetrar en aquella barrera, el menor sentía su cuello arder con más intensidad. No pudiendo más con el dolor, cayó sobre sus rodillas, cubriendo su cabeza. Su hermano más grande decidió actuar por sí solo para ayudarle a aliviar su malestar. Buscó aquello que le carcomía, dándose cuenta de que una marca extraña se tatuaba muy cerca de la nuca de su pariente… una marca negra con tres tomoe. Lo que parecían ser oraciones se hizo más audible cuando los hombres alzaron sus voces con más ahínco, pidiéndole al dios que les ha de proteger que desapareciera al ser oscuro.

Entonces la sombra no pudo más. Se frustró, al mismo tiempo que quedó ligeramente satisfecha. Por su desesperación y sus intentos fallidos de violar la barrera, justo donde yacían los hermanos, fue aquel indicativo que alertó a los hombres de la luz a prestar más atención a los recién llegados. Antes de que la sombra partiera definitivamente, advirtió que nadie en la tierra se quedaba sin saldar sus deudas.

Su deuda desconocida… y su paga uno de los hermanos.

―¿Qué sucede, Itachi?

―Kakashi san… Sasuke… Sasuke no reacciona.

_Nunca hay que pactar con el error, aun cuando aparezca sostenido por textos sagrados._

Mahatma Gandhi

**Notas de autor:** Acá la remodelación de mi antiguo fic "Eterna condena". Ahora sí que estoy decidida a continuarlo y con buen pie. Quiero dejar en claro que he cambiado el título porque el anterior no me parecía muy adecuado para lo que tengo en mente y, que quede claro, la historia no tiene nada que ver con la película/libro que lleva el mismo título. Espero que les guste y de ser así que lo expresen, se les agradece muchísimo.


	2. Prólogo parte II

**Prólogo**

**Ley de la equivalencia**

**II**

Kakashi tomó en brazos a Sasuke llevándolo hasta el sofá más cercano; pidió que nadie estuviera tan cerca de ellos para que el aire pudiera circular. Sus demás compañeros se mantenían al margen y a la defensiva por si la sombra de antaño aparecía una vez más. Itachi, quien veía los esfuerzos del de mechones grises, apuntó al cuello de su hermano y explicó a duras penas lo que pudo ver de la marca tatuada en la piel del Uchiha menor. Definitivamente, tanto Kakashi como sus iguales tenían algo más importante que hacer a partir de entonces: salvaguardar la vida del menor. Unos cuantos corrieron escaleras arriba, por las miradas cruzadas con Hatake, Itachi supo que algo no andaba muy bien… si ya lo suponía desde antes. Otros fueron hacia otra habitación para después subir por las mismas escaleras hacia quién sabe dónde; solo se supo que llevaban unas cuantas velas. Inconscientemente, el mayor de los hermanos tomó entre su pequeño puño parte de la ropa de Kakashi. Estaba asustado.

Los tres restantes, el mayor y los hermanos Uchiha, subieron las mismas escaleras y entraron a una habitación ubicada al fondo del camino. Sasuke seguía fuera de la realidad, empero brotaba de él una humareda purpura y negra que le hacía quejarse como si algo le doliese. En el cuarto yacía un símbolo dibujado con tinta, velas en cada extremo del mismo dibujo y cada uno de los compañeros de Kakashi poseía una ramilla que desprendía un olor peculiar. Sasuke fue depositado en el centro con el torso desnudo. Cuando su hermano quiso acercarse, uno de los hombres le detuvo plantando su brazo al frente. Era peligroso estar cerca si no se tenía el suficiente poder para estar allí; incluso ver el próximo proceso podría ser perjudicial para alguien novato. Así fue como una sola lágrima cayó por la mejilla del pequeño azabache y en un susurro llamó al convaleciente.

―No temas, Itachi. ―El aludido miró a los ojos quietos de Kakashi mientras sollozaba. Realmente quería mucho a su hermano y no quería perderlo. ―Lo que haremos ahora será por su bien.

―O-okay, Kakashi san.

―Debes ser fuerte. Sasuke necesita de tu fortaleza para salir de esta. ―El niño secó sus lágrimas con su brazo antes de asentir.

―S-seré fuerte. Lo pro-prometo.

Entonces los hombres alzaron sus brazos iniciando una sarta de oraciones inentendibles para Uchiha mayor. Su mirada azabache se centró en el danzar de las ramillas que con cada segundo que pasaba su hedor aumentaba. No era molestoso, pero sí que picaba en la nariz. Kakashi hizo unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos. Fue tan veloz que era imposible seguirle el paso, nadie podría imitarlo y ese era el plan. Al posar sus manos en el suelo mientras decía otras oraciones muy distintas a las de sus compañeros, los caracteres del suelo empezaron a moverse como si tuviesen vida propia. Itachi abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente; cubrió su cara cuando una luz chillante inundó la habitación, empero nunca dejó de ver.

Poco a poco los símbolos fueron bañando el cuerpo del menor en dirección a su cuello. Una vez allí, una punzada como si se tratase de mil agujas le hizo soltar un grito que acrecentó el miedo de Itachi. Sus pupilas se dilataron; quería arrancarse las orejas para no tener que escuchar a su hermano. Se sentía angustiado, mortificado. Sasuke se revolcaba de muchas formas queriéndose aferrar a algo sin poder lograrlo; no había más que suelo a su alrededor. Cuando no pudo más comenzó a golpearse contra el piso, casi como si luchara con algo o alguien invisible ante los ojos inocentes de Itachi, pero no ante los ojos de aquellos hombres que llevaban a cabo el ritual sin miramientos. Finalmente nació un nuevo sello alrededor del anterior y todo volvió a la normalidad de golpe.

Todos quedaron viendo al pequeño que yacía bocabajo sin mover ningún músculo. Ni siquiera gemía, ni siquiera lloraba. Itachi también miró en su dirección y quedó tieso por unos breves segundos antes de salir gateando hacia él. Uno de los compañeros de Kakashi quiso intervenir en la reunión pero él, Hatake, negó con un movimiento de cabeza bastando eso para transmitir el mensaje de que no hacía falta alejar a Itachi de Sasuke.

**[...]**

―¿Sasu…? ¿Sasu…? ¡Saaaaasuuuu…! ¿Sasuke! ―El moreno dio un sobresalto. Envuelto en el desconcierto miró para todas partes queriendo encontrar la causa de su abrupto despertar y tras ver la figura de su hermano mayor frente a él parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista. ―Otra vez faltaste a las clases. ―El reprendido sacudió su cabello con desgana; estaba cansado de la misma cantaleta de las idas a la escuela y todo ese embrollo. Mientras escuchaba a su hermano recalcarle la importancia de tener una buena educación, de aprovechar las oportunidades y de valorar lo que se tiene, entre otras cosas que para Sasuke eran insignificantes, éste se encaminó hasta el baño donde terminó apoyando sus manos a cada lado del lavamanos. Se fijó en su rostro somnoliento, más que nada en las ojeras que adornaban de forma tétrica su cara. Sin duda, parecía un méndigo acabado de recoger de la calle… en eso, Itachi asomó parte de su cuerpo terminando de decir alguna frase; Uchiha menor solo respingó soltando una maldición como respuesta.

Minutos más tarde escuchó la puerta de la pequeña vivienda que les acogía a ambos, una que se ganaron gracias a los esfuerzos del mayor que, desde temprana edad, se interesó en el trabajo. Porque era un niño y porque Kakashi no se lo permitió, los trabajos que conseguía no eran para nada tediosos y no estorbaban en la educación. Así es, el de cabellera plateada terminó por hacerse responsable de los hermanos Uchiha después de la desgracia con su clan; clan que más tarde terminó por extinguirse por razones desconocidas. Lo único que se sabe es que Itachi y Sasuke son los únicos sobrevivientes.

A diferencia del mayor, Sasuke creía que el trabajo no era para personas como él. Ni siquiera a sus diecisiete años consideraba ayudar en los gastos. Por alguna razón le asentaba bien el que Itachi roleara como cualquier padre: mientras él hacía lo que sí le llamaba la atención a costa de su hermano, el otro no dejaba de laborar para que tanto él como su hermano viviesen bien. Ni siquiera bastaba tener una charla motivacional con Kakashi o la psicóloga de la escuela. Sasuke seguía reacio a cambiar; le gustaba su vida, le gustaba subir los pies sobre un escritorio para tomar aire por donde no le puede dar el sol.

Ese día en particular, Uchiha menor volvió a tener el mismo sueño que desde pequeño le ha estado atormentando. Mirándose al espejo llevó una mano hasta su cuello donde yacía la marca, tal cual su sueño casi pesadilla, una que aprendió a tolerar. Nadie le ha podido explicar su procedencia. Nadie ha sido capaz de decirle qué clase de tatuaje era ese y desde cuándo le posee. Entonces apretó sus puños de solo recordar detalle por detalle de su sueño; de repente, la electricidad comienza a fallar. Intrigado, miró en dirección a la bombilla como si esperase que se terminara de fundir. Odiaba esos momentos; odiaba vivir de esa forma tan precaria.

Sobre la mesa encontró una nota de Itachi, la cual desechó haciéndola añicos. Muy poco le interesaba lo que tuviera que decirle su hermano si lo único que le interesaba de él era la ganancia con la que regresaba a casa. Su celular sonó y de inmediato tomó la llamada. Así mismo, tomó un abrigo ubicado cerca de la puerta y salió sin ni siquiera tomar un baño. Eso tampoco le importaba.

La tarde cayó junto con el sol. Itachi llegó a la vivienda encontrando todo apagado. Trató de encender las luces y no funcionó. Recordó que cuando iba de camino por las escaleras, escuchó a un par de señoras comentar lo de la avería. Chocó su palma diestra con su frente como reprimenda. Otra cosa que notó fue la ausencia de su hermano, cosa para nada impresionante. Sasuke tenía un tiempo haciendo esas salidas inesperadas a quién sabe dónde pero siempre terminaba por regresar… Itachi sabía que iba a regresar y por eso no se preocuparía.

Para pasar el rato, hizo un chocolate caliente y se sentó frente a un estante para nada lujoso salvo por las estatuillas y diplomas que le adornaban. El azabache suspiró.

―Padre, madre. ―Una sonrisa nació, una un tanto nostálgica. ―Si tan solo estuvieran con nosotros. Miren todo lo que hemos conseguido; admito que…―su mirada descendió hasta su taza―, me gustaría que Sasuke fuera distinto pero…

―¿Pero? ―El dueño de la voz dio unos cuantos toquecitos a la puerta antes de entrar y llegar hasta el moreno. ―Él va a cambiar, a su tiempo.

―Kakashi san.

―Recuerda lo que has aprendido con nosotros, Itachi. La paciencia es la virtud más grande de todas, una de ellas para no exagerar. ―Ambos rieron un tanto. Uchiha asintió entre conforme y desganado. ―Y tú la tienes. Más que nadie, debo decir.

―Me gustaría entenderle un poco más; mírelo: tantos premios, tantos reconocimientos. Sasuke es otro fuera de estas paredes y otro cuando está dentro de ellas.

―Tu hermano está luchando con algo muy poderoso desde aquella vez ―Itachi apretó el mango de su taza―. No es fácil y tú lo sabes. Solo no debemos descuidarnos.

―¿Solo eso? ―Kakashi palmoteó un par de veces el hombro izquierdo del muchacho.

_**Cinco años más tarde.**_

―¿Qué has escuchado? ¡Sasuke, mírame! ―Con fuerza, Itachi sujetó los brazos de su hermano para lograr su cometido, pero éste solo se mantenía renegando de algo sin sentido porque ni el mismo Uchiha mayor le entendía para nada, hasta que de la nada los músculos del menor se volvieron flácidos… se había relajado.

―Hoy.

―¿Hoy qué? ―Sasuke llevó su mirada negra hasta la similar de su pariente. Una sonrisa forzada, al mismo tiempo que desquiciada, figuró en su cara antes de que sus dientes hicieran acto de presencia para hacer del gesto uno más extraño. ―No dejaré que nada te pase hoy.

―Tú no puedes hacer nada. ―Se alejó de su hermano retrocediendo, terminando en medio del salón… el mismo de hace años. Itachi le siguió con la mirada. Quiso acercarse pero el mismo Sasuke se lo impidió con un movimiento de manos…

El azabache menor inició un recorrido que iba de un lado hacia el otro con pequeñas paradas de tan solo segundos. Hacía gestos y muecas como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo o con alguien invisible; hasta desconcertante era verle mirar hacia arriba en distintas direcciones, cosa que el mayor hizo mas no lograba comprender lo que su hermano menor sí. Entonces le llamó con voz firme una y otra vez.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―Esos llamados le causaron molestia, una que le llevó a golpearse la cabeza varias veces con una mano.

―Necesitamos ir al monasterio.

―¿Para? ―Con evidente molestia, Sasuke rascó su nariz un par de veces.

―Para ayudarte. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que…

―¿Desde qué? ¡Dime! ¿Desde qué mierda? ―Su mirada se afiló y se clavó en la de su hermano. ―¿Crees que unos monjes, que no hacen más que hablar en lenguas extrañas, van a ayudarme? Además, ¿ayudarme de qué? ¿Con qué? ¿Para qué? Yo estoy muy bien, ¿es que no lo ves?

―No. No lo estás. ―Itachi dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él pero de inmediato el menor sacó un arma de uno de sus bolsillos y le apuntó. ―¿Desde cuándo portas un arma? ―Sasuke sonrió autosuficiente.

―Desde que él me dijo que tenía que deshacerme de ti.

―¿Quién es él? ―Sigiloso, iba dando paso tras paso empero se detuvo de golpe cuando su hermano le encaró el arma con más fuerza. ―Sasuke, baja el arma. Sea quien sea que te haya dicho lo que te dijo, está equivocado.

―No, no lo está.

―Sí.

―¡Que no, maldita sea! Siempre te has creído mejor que yo, más inteligente que yo. Siempre destacando frente a la gente que no hace más que alabarte, ¿y a mí? ―Poco a poco fue soltando una risa cínica. ―Nada. Siempre estuviste y siempre estás en mi camino… me quieres destruir y por eso me quieres llevar con tus amiguitos, los monjes.

―No es cierto. Eres mi hermano y solo quiero protegerte de todo mal.

―No puedes protegerme de mí mismo. ―Los dos compartieron miradas llenas de desolación.

Irónicamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los orbes opacos de Sasuke. Todavía mantenía el arma bien en alto, con un dedo en el gatillo listo para tirar de el. A su vez, su hermano mayor igualmente lloraba lleno de impotencia y desconcierto. Se sentía tan inútil; le dolía la situación en la que se encontraba su familiar, su único pariente vivo de sangre. No entendía y nunca entendió el por qué precisamente él debía pasar por tan grandes y ahogados delirios. Y no, no era que su cerebro estaba defectuoso; era algo más poderoso. Itachi tragó en seco y pese al mal sabor del momento, no contuvo una sonrisa limpia. Fue incapaz de retenerla simplemente porque sus nervios se proliferaban de esa forma poco conveniente. Así mismo sonreía porque una parte de él tenía fe… fe de que su hermano tarde o temprano podría vivir tranquilo, lejos de eso que le atormenta.

Si algo aprendió Itachi en las clases del monasterio, donde aprendía a combatir fuerzas oscuras, era morir por la causa. Se trataba de un ser querido, el más querido por él. No estaba dispuesto a debatirse en duelo para tratar de liberarle de alguien que no le ha dejado en paz desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por ahora su guerra estaba perdida y era de valientes reconocer la derrota de una de tantas batallas que surgirán por un mismo propósito y objetivo: salvarlo.

―Venga, hazlo. ―Abrió sus brazos, dispuesto a recibir lo que sea por parte de su hermano menor. Las manos de Sasuke mostraron su nerviosismo. ¿Quería hacerlo de verdad?

―Soy la paga de un pacto. ―Itachi se mostró sorprendido y nostálgico a la vez. ―Ni siquiera tu dios podrá salvarme.

―Eso nunca lo sabrás, salvo que te des una oportunidad.

―No. Ya es tarde… debí ir con él hace mucho tiempo.

―Sasuke.

―Iré a un lugar donde, por supuesto, podré ser yo mismo. ―Una vez más volvió a sonreír sardónico. ―E iré solo.

Desde cualquier parte del edificio donde residían los hermanos Uchiha, se escuchó un disparo. La policía, la gente curiosa y todo el que vivía por allí se acercaron al lugar de los hechos. Un cuerpo joven yacía muerto en medio de la sala a causa de una bala; otro se encontraba arrodillado frente al occiso diciendo unas cuantas cosas entrecortadas porque las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar con claridad. Los cansados ojos de Itachi vieron justo cuando del cuerpo de su hermano se levantó una sombra, una que conocía muy bien. La entidad sin figura exacta se posó frente al Uchiha mayor con evidente morbo. Se escuchó un suspiro de su parte, uno muy molesto… capaz de despertar la ira de cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar de Itachi pero, él siempre mantuvo su cordura pese a su inmensa tristeza.

―Se los dije. Nadie se queda sin saldar sus deudas. ―La sombra empezó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro, muy cerca del azabache, soltando risillas socarronas capaces de provocar la más terrible irritación. ―Y sin embargo, tú y otros más me hicieron esperar demasiado, tanto que me aburrí a mitad del juego y tuve que desquitarme con otros ―era evidente que se refería a los demás miembros del clan. Pese a saber el nuevo detalle, Itachi se mantuvo igual de tranquilo. ―Algún día caerás tú también.

_"Yo no hago que las cosas pasen, ni obligo a nadie a actuar. Yo solo pongo el escenario."_

AL PACINO.

―Y así seguirá siendo por los siglos de los siglos.

**Notas de autor: **A partir de ahora el fic dará un inicio más formal y espero que menos confuso xD. Prometo aclarar los huecos que puedan encontrar en el transcurso de la historia.


	3. Capítulo 1 - Te encontré

**Capítulo 1**

**_Te encontré_**

El reloj comenzó a sonar con ese ruido loco que tanto le sacaba de quicio, y más cuando la noche anterior se había acostado de mal humor. Sacó una mano de entre sus sábanas para golpear por arriba al aparato y lograr silenciarle; cuando lo hizo, volvió a cerrar sus embobados ojos y dormir para descansar y dejar de soñar cosas extrañas que su mente creó por la dosis alta de glucosa ingerida una dos horas antes de dormir.

Tan pronto como cerró sus orbes su celular timbró con tal volumen que la hizo dramatizar el llanto que hubiera dejado salir de sí por la frustración. Se guio del sonido para dirigir uno de sus brazos en búsqueda de ese aparato ensordecedor sobre una mesita de noche; palpó varias veces la madera hasta que lo sintió entre sus dedos. Le tomó y miró la pantalla con desgano y cuando contestó, por más que quiso aclararse la voz, se escuchó como toda una zombi.

―Debe pasar por la oficina de la Señora Senju a las nueve de la mañana, puntual. ―Estaba segura que el tiempo le daría para responder pero solo quedó el sonido detrás de una llamada finalizada. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana y una hora no le bastará para reponer su sueño maltrecho así que decidió salir de su cama con todas las fuerzas de sus entrañas.

Lo primero que hizo como en todas sus mañanas fue preparar café. Mientras, iría buscando la ropa que se pondría para la reunión que le aguardaba; ni siquiera imaginarse el tema a discutir le preocupaba. Tomó una taza del líquido oscuro y se encaminó hasta la sala donde encendió la televisión para ver solo noticias… por la hora no había nada más. Y mientras se encontraba en la sala, con un solo bombillo encendido, algo extraño sucedió causando que sintiera escalofrío. Desde su cocina se escuchó como si algo de vidrio hubiese caído al suelo y se hubiera partido en pedacitos infinitos. Levemente asustada se puso de pie y encendió más luces para mejor claridad; al llegar le vio roto en el suelo, se preguntó por qué sucedió eso si no había nada abierto y solo estaba ella en casa. Desconcertada, se agachó para recoger los pedazos de lo que fue un jarrón; pero un maullido le hizo pegar un brinco y a la vez un grito bien fuerte. Piso los vidrios, por suerte que estaba calzada, y ya más calmada aunque su respiración estuviera fuera de lo normal, se dio cuenta que se trató de su gato: Pumpkin.

―Así que fuiste tú, travieso. ―Lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo a otro lugar. ―Seguro que debes tener hambre. ―El pequeño gato negro maulló mientras esperaba que su dueña lo terminara de poner en el suelo. Cuando se vio libre corrió hasta el balcón de donde saltó hacia otro lado. Ella fue detrás suyo para detenerle llamándole por su nombre pero no resultó; Él ya estaba muy lejos. ―Desgraciado… ―susurró.

Sus manos se aferraron al barandal con sutil fuerza casi que reflejando lo que sintió al mirar hacia algún punto de la ciudad. Por un instante se sintió extraña y ajena al espacio que ocupaba; era como estar y no estar al mismo tiempo, tanto así que su mente se quedó en blanco cuando su facción mostraba otra cosa porque parecía alguien que solo reflexionaba sobre algo o maldecía a su gato en su consciente por haber huido. Pero Pumpkin no era su prioridad. De hecho, no había prioridad. Para salir de su letargo parpadeó varias veces y fijó su mirada en distintos puntos… recordó su café, las noticias, la cita en su trabajo y el gato negro que saltó cual suicida y rio. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que Pumpkin regresaría porque siempre terminaba regresando. _Sí, el también terminaba regresando…_

El tiempo comenzó a pasar volando para ella, tanto que terminó por llevarse el maquillaje y parte de su vestimenta al auto para terminar de acomodarse en el parqueo del trabajo, con suerte en el baño. En medio del camino su móvil volvió a resonar solo que esta vez con un peculiar timbre; ella supo quién era mas lo ignoró. Lo que menos le faltaba en esos momentos era hablar de farándula a tan temprana hora.

8:45 AM y el tráfico no perdonaba. Podría poner todas las canciones que quisiera, escuchar su favorita mil veces de ser necesario y nada sería capaz de menguar sus nervios. Su estómago mantenía una orquesta de esas que hacen ovillo en lo más profundo de las entrañas y no se calmó hasta que las llantas de su auto rodaron por el parqueo y detuvieron en un espacio alejado de la puerta principal. Ella miró el reloj y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Pasó su pintalabios solo una vez, se colocó su chaqueta y las zapatillas de tacón alto sin atárselas debidamente. ¿Qué puede ser peor que escuchar a una mujer taconear por todo el parqueo, algunos pisos y pasillos? Sí, existe algo. Porque nada puede superar el hecho de que se le rompa el tacón por la mitad justo antes de tocar la puerta de reuniones y que el tobillo se le doble. Ella ahogó una rabieta y pensó que nada podría salir peor a partir de ese momento.

Ah, claro. Se me pasó presentarles a nuestro estimado personaje de antaño. Ella era Sakura Haruno. Una persona mayor de edad, no tan mayor… prácticamente, recién cumplió los 21. Apenas sigue la universidad aunque la esté finalizando. Trabaja para la gran empresa publicitaria "Unreal Novels" en Shibuya. Piel blanca, ojos verdes, tamaño promedio pero no para ser miss universo, cabello rosado… esa era la parte más atractiva de ella, su cabello único y natural. Jamás se ha teñido su pelo ni ha pensado en hacerlo. Ella era especial por eso o eso fue lo que siempre le hicieron creer.

**[…]**

―Así que aquí estás. ―Una sombra empezó a materializarse desde el suelo tomando forma de humano hasta el torso. Por la oscuridad del lugar se hizo imposible que el color de sus ojos quedase expuesto, empero su receptor no necesitaba verle a la cara para saber que se trataba de él. ―Debí suponerlo.

―¿Necesitas algo? Porque puedes pedirle a otro lo que sea que te haga falta. ―Una risilla se escuchó desde el fondo.

―Siempre tan ácido con tus palabras.

―Estoy ocupado, déjame en paz. ―La sombra se mofó y sus dientes puntiagudos, blancos como perlas, chillaron en la penumbra.

―Él no está vivo ―su receptor abrió sus orbes de sobremanera más sintió una punzada en su pecho ―. El Ser Oscuro se encargó de él hace mucho tiempo… Sasuke. ―Las letras de aquel nombre las arrastró con singular tono de burla. ―Y como sabrás, un alma puede caer en cualquier sitio. Será imposible que le encuentres. ―Sasuke se le quedó viendo de reojo; gran parte de su palabrería le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. ―El Reino de los muertos es más grande que la misma Tierra; ni siquiera a tus p…

―¿Podrías cerrar la boca? Tu voz me chilla como pitido en los oídos y me enloquece, además de que me vale una mierda lo que digas por si no lo notas. ―El azabache posó su mirada opaca sobre el exótico cielo que cubría su mundo, uno muy siniestro. Se perdió entre los colores fríos: entre la escala de morado y gris, entre la sensación de soledad y desesperación, porque él llevaba tiempo haciendo la misma rutina de detenerse en ese lugar con la corazonada de encontrarle y le repudiaba el que seres inferiores como ese que yacía detrás de él, se tomaran atribuciones no otorgadas.

Sasuke, como varios de su legión, tenía la habilidad de avistar el otro lado del cielorraso no importa el lugar, no importa el momento. Tenía la posibilidad de revisar una y otra vez el pasado sin el chance de poder enmendar nada, porque los arrepentimientos no tenían entrada en donde él estaba; era como una tortura que estaba dispuesto a pasar cuantas veces hiciera falta para entender lo que pasó. Y no lo que pasó precisamente con él, más bien con su hermano.

¿Muerto? Eso no le entró ni entrará en la cabeza jamás. Porque si así hubiese sido, él estaría muy cerca aunque fuese estando en el cielo –como le han de llamar los creyentes-. Y si así hubiese sido, Itachi le hubiera buscado para saber cómo ha estado en tanto tiempo. Sí. Su hermano le cuidó tanto en vida que hasta en la muerte no dejaría de hacerlo pese a que les correspondiese sitios distintos. Y él no estaba ahí… ¿entonces? El Ser Oscuro cometió un error.

¿Y si no? Sasuke llevó sus manos hasta su cara dejándolas allí por unos cuantos segundos antes de soltar un grito lleno de frustración, cólera, impotencia. Sus manos se tensaron al punto de que sus huesos pudieron haberse roto gracias a la presión que él mismo ejerció. Sus dientes rechinaron fruto del gruñido que quemó su garganta. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se apoyó de sus brazos también. Con sus uñas fue capaz de rasgar el suelo al punto de sentirla chocar con la carne de sus dedos. En su mirada se colaron un montón de sentimientos malditos y su cabeza no dejó de presentarle la imagen de aquel ser que mató a su hermano. Comenzó a golpear la tierra con fiereza sin dejar de gritar, cada vez más fuerte. El odio que albergó en su ser durante tanto tiempo comenzó a emanar por sus poros. Sus ojos se tornaron distintos.

Entonces el cielo de los infiernos se iluminó ganándose la atención de la otra entidad.

―Bien hecho, Sasuke. Acabas de hacer que tus víctimas pusieran fin a sus miserables vidas. ―El aludido no se inmutó en ningún momento. Después de su airado berrinche quedó tieso en el suelo, casi en posición fetal sobre sus piernas.

**[…]**

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina que ocupaba en aquel edificio editorial casi decidida a renunciar porque no se creía capaz de lograr lo que le propuso su jefa. Para ella era absurdo escribir una historia de buena calidad, que se convierta en trending topic en lo que canta un gallo y se venda como pan caliente para entregarla en un mes. Últimamente andaba seca de inspiración y nada de lo que pudo haber iniciado le salió tan bueno como para tomarlo de idea base. Definitivamente estaba perdida como sus deseos de renuncia tras la visita inesperada de su mejor amiga, quien tocó la puerta y se invitó a sí misma a pasar.

―¿Cómo está la chica más frentona de la ciudad? ―La pelirrosa hizo el intento de reír con su propia burla pero no le salió tan natural como esperó. ―¿Sucedió algo? Aparte de andar descalza y con el tobillo hinchado.

―Así se siente alguien cuando su jefe le pide hacer algo para ayer ―mientras hablaba, fue colocando unas cuantas cosas en una caja―, y no tienes ni idea de qué hacer para complacerle porque tu imaginación se ha ido a la playa.

―No inventes. ―Su amiga carcajeó, recibiendo una mirada de no estar bromeando en lo absoluto.

―Tsunade sama está pasando por una terrible menopausia. ―Soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a su rubia amiga con dejo desahuciado. ―La respeto mucho y la estimo; es como un modelo a seguir pero esto que me ha pedido es una locura.

―A ver, Sakura, ¿qué ha sido eso?

―Quiere algo fantástico…

**[…]**

Con sus pasos firmes y poco resonantes se movió de pasillo en pasillo por todo su castillo del mal, ordenando y verificando que el trabajo de sus subordinados sea y haya sido eficiente e impecable. Parecía ser el dueño de todo un monopolio maligno que solo se dedicaba a una sola cosa: hacer que los hombres sean dependientes de los pecados del mundo. Él sabía que no era fácil lograrlo, e igualmente se jactaba de que siempre tenía las de ganar por ser tentaciones que atraen a seres mortales, manipulables, miserables e incomprendidos, sin conocimiento de la maldad, una disfrazada de placer y libertinaje.

Ese era el Ser Oscuro y muy pocos conocían su verdadero nombre. Vamos, que si el dios de los cristianos no muestra su rostro hasta el final de los tiempos, algo debía tener el amo de las tinieblas para ocultar. Seguido por varias sombras, caminó hasta algún punto de su morada donde le esperaban sus súbditos. El ruido era tan inmenso que nada se entendía y eso, créanlo o no, era música para sus oídos por una sola razón: cuando se diesen cuenta de su presencia todos, absolutamente todos, hasta el más vil de los insectos, haría silencio y le prestaría total atención.

_Así pasó._

**[…]**

―Algo fuera de este mundo, ¿entiendes? Si ya he escrito cosas de terror y suspenso, espera que yo… ―detuvo su verbo cuando de repente quedó sumida en sus pensamientos por unos dos segundos―, escriba algo que ni yo misma logro entender del todo. ―Rio por la ironía de su situación.

**[…]**

El líder comenzó a hablar de todos los planes que tenía preparado para llevar a cabo en menos de un año. Cada vez que llegaba octubre significaba que las cosas debían renovarse a nueva cuenta y que la lealtad maligna debía incrementar más. Muy pronto sería noche de brujas, como le llamaban popularmente, y los demonios tendrían que salir a celebrar su año nuevo y no había mejor manera que cazando almas puras que jamás se han visto corrompidas. Los salvajes depredadores gritaron de felicidad, pero más que gritos fueron unos raros chirridos que a sus oídos son solo formas de expresar su ansiedad de probar carne fresca.

La excepción de la celebración fueron siete demonios que pese a saber que aquella noche era especial para todo el gremio, no sintieron pizca de emoción. El Ser Oscuro miró en la dirección de este peculiar grupo y sonrió de oreja a oreja porque sabía que ellos no le fallarían, y si por alguno se tendría que preocupar era por el más soberbio de todos. Esa naturaleza que tan bien conocía de vez en cuando se le volvía un dolor de cabeza.

**[…]**

―Debo estar loca. ―Se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de conducir a través de una carretera interna que se encontraba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad. ―¿Por qué le hago caso a Ino? Seguro que no encontraré nada en ese lugar todo destruido.

Después de su conversación con su mejor amiga, donde ésta le dejó en claro que ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuese porque hasta ese momento hubo conseguido logros más complicados que ese, el de escribir una historia, se le ocurrió poner en marcha una de las tantas ideas que le dio Ino para "buscar inspiración". La pelirrosa yacía de camino hacia una de las zonas desérticas por no decir tétricas, llena de mitos de todo Japón. Una parte de ella sucumbía al miedo de lo desconocido, pero otra le incitó a avanzar porque no tenía nada que perder. ¿Qué hacía ella temiéndole a una panda de leyendas urbanas? Paradójico.

La chica estacionó su auto a cierta distancia de la zona estrella porque debía continuar su recorrido a pie. El camino ni siquiera estaba asfaltado y alrededor estaba poblado de malezas, descuidado y abandonado por la humanidad. No le tomó mucho tiempo divisar unas cuantas cintas viejas que cubrían la entrada a duras penas de lo que pareció ser un barrio privado. Tragó saliva y cruzó la linde al tiempo en que se repitió mil veces que no podía arrepentirse una vez dentro. Avanzó, extrañamente maravillada por la estructura de las casas maltrechas por el paso del tiempo pero, ¡estaban intactas! Inconscientemente tocó la madera de algún porche y un gesto placentero adornó su rostro.

Continuó su recorrido hasta que arribó frente a una casa que le llamó mucho la atención por ser distinta a las demás: estaba quemada. Guiada por su curiosidad dio un paso en el pedazo de peldaño de la entrada y luego otro. Para cuando se dio cuenta yacía en el interior de la vivienda. Con rapidez llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, exhaló e inhaló conmocionada. Caminó pese al crujir de la madera asomándose a las habitaciones más cercanas a la entrada. Abrió con delicadeza una puerta intermediaria entre un pasillo y otro y siguió hacia adelante perdiéndose en la penumbra.

Definitivamente no se arrepintió de haber cruzado, de haberle hecho caso a su loca amiga y de estar en un sitio como ese. ¿Por qué nunca le visitó? Siempre había una primera vez; con eso se convenció de que este era su momento. Sakura entró a una habitación que a primera vista parecía ser la de un niño por la decoración y los juguetes. Encantada tomó entre sus manos lo que más le llamó la atención: un peluche de dinosaurio que en algún momento fue de color verde. Ella fijó sus orbes en los ojos del extinto de felpa; por instinto le apretó y le abrazó porque sintió que debía hacerlo. Lo abrazó como si hubiese sido suyo.

―Es mejor que te vayas.

_Y su cuerpo se tensó y heló mucho más que un témpano de hielo. _

**Nota de Autor:** Admito que es un poco difícil agarrarle la onda al fic a través del prólogo pero, insisto, cada cosa tomará su lugar y su rumbo con el paso de los capítulos. Hasta el momento tengo previsto que el fic no sea uno de tantísimos capítulos (lo digo por si en algún momento les parece que algo avanza rápido). Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 2 - Presentación

**Capítulo II**

**Presentación**

Cuando el Señor Oscuro dejó la habitación en la que se llevó a cabo la reunión general junto a todo su séquito de demonios, los ángeles caídos de menor rango fueron espantados por uno que otro superior; debían seguir trabajando porque nadie les dijo que podían descansar, pese a que irónicamente la pereza sea un pecado capital. En cuestión de varios minutos solamente quedaron los siete demonios que el líder del inframundo considera especiales. El silencio entre ellos era sepulcral, más frío que cualquier congelador de carne y tan pesado como infinitas toneladas de plomo. Cada uno se dedicaba a lo suyo y al mismo tiempo era como si esperasen a que uno de ellos hiciera algo para actuar… hasta que cierto sonido retumbó en los oídos de todos, sin excepción, y todavía hizo más eco cuando ese alguien que le produjo hizo el primer movimiento de mandíbula contra sus papas fritas.

―¡Qué ricas son! ―De un puñado se volvió a introducir muchas más en su boca. Se podía apreciar cómo trituraba el alimento y como trocitos salados caían al suelo por la mala forma en la que comía. Veloz terminó del primer empaque e iba por un segundo más grande cuando alguien le cubrió con su sombra. El glotón mantuvo su boca llena, sin moverla, sus ojos cerrados y como sea dirigió su rostro regordete hasta el de quien fuese que le estuviese encarando.

―¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea tragar y tragar? ―Inmediatamente, el glotón ignoró la pregunta de la mujer; ésta chasqueó la lengua y refunfuñó. ―Ya quiero que revientes, maldita bola de grasa. Nos avergüenzas.

―¿De verdad lo hago? ―Y con sus ojos achinados buscó la mirada de cada uno en la sala, descubriendo que aquella mujer puede o no tener razón gracias a que los demás mantenían una facción inexpresiva. Al final volvió a verla a ella y como si nada se comió toda la funda de golpe. ―Qué lástima… ―soltó sardónico.

―De todos los que estamos aquí, eres el más inútil. ―Algunos esbozaron una sonrisa tras el comentario. ―Tú deberías ser el que inicie con la prueba que nos impondrá el Amo.

¿Prueba? Verán. En algún momento de la reunión pasada, el Señor Oscuro les advirtió a sus siete pecados capitales, sus mejores guerreros, que pasarían por una prueba de lealtad que deberán aprobar de querer sobrevivir. En caso de que fallasen como demonios imperiales, el castigo en el infierno sería mucho peor que el que estuviese soportando cualquier terrorista que haya matado a más de mil personas. Cabe destacar que, por más que a los demonios les gustara el dolor ajeno, nunca les ha gustado sus propias dolencias; era de esperarse que alguno de ellos tuviesen duda, miedo, se sintieran muy incapaces y hasta perdidos… todo sentimiento negativo derrotista era lo que varios profesaban. Igual lo negaban. Hasta el momento desconocen la prueba, de todas maneras no dejan de torturarse a sí mismos.

La víctima de la mujer despectiva se echó a reír por unos cuantos segundos. Lo que dijo le pareció tan gracioso que hasta el estómago le dolió.

―Si comenzamos a darnos etiquetas, debo decir que tú eres la más perra, sucia y rastrera de todos los que estamos aquí. ―Sus ojos volvieron a mantenerse cerrados empero, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan inocente que daba espasmo, se formó antes de proseguir. ―Que por eso mereces la muerte, digo, iniciar con la prueba. ―Una risilla se escapó encrespando a la mujer de cabeza a pies. ―Eres lo más tóxico que existe.

―Como sigas hablando, ballena de dos patas, no te dará la vida para tan siquiera presentarte a la prueba. ―Y sus uñas hicieron acto de aparición pero antes de tan siquiera hacer algún movimiento contra el hombre a su frente, una sombra comenzó a materializarse en medio de los dos. Los ojos amarillentos del recién llegado se posaron con sorpresa sobre los de la mujer histérica.

―Es hora. ―Siendo que eso fue lo único que salió de su invisible boca, logró activar la sensación de impaciencia en cada uno de los demonios; hasta del más confiado.

Uno a uno comenzó a desaparecer cual teletransportación hacia otra habitación, una oficina más específicamente. Entre todos había tensión y era casi imposible anularla, sobre todo entre los últimos dos que fueron protagonistas de una riña donde, indirectamente, se juraron hacer que uno o el otro fuese la primera "victima" del encargo del Ser Oscuro. Y mientras seis esperaban a la entidad de la suprema maldad, uno más quedó en la sala junto a la sombra sin nombre; ella no se iría hasta que él, Sasuke, se presentase también. Uchiha le miró con molestia a causa del recuerdo de la última vez que se vieron y antes de que la sombra dijese una palabra, los ojos del azabache cambiaron de aspecto e inmediatamente hizo que, lo que fuese a decir quien le hacía compañía, cambiase. No podía arriesgarse teniendo a un Sasuke capaz de aniquilarle si se veía tentado a hacerlo.

―Por más innecesario que te parezca ―Sasuke miró el suelo―, lo mejor es que tú también vayas.

―Hmp. ―Y como todo un rebelde, prefirió ir caminando a hacerlo por el método rápido. La sombra solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

El demonio Uchiha caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio de su superior, casi deseando no llegar nunca a esa famosa junta porque según él, tenía cosas más importantes que atender que los caprichos de alguien que no da la cara y no es más que un cobarde; alguien que para él no debería ser el que le diese órdenes ni nada parecido. Todo eso se lo creía cada vez más al ver a las cosas, como a las velas del sendero encenderse, reaccionar ante su presencia. Pero con un chasquido hizo que todas se apagaran de golpe dejando solo el fino hilo de humo con olor a incienso. Detuvo su caminar y habló, pidiendo que la presencia que estuviese casi pisando sus talones se presentara.

―Sasuke sama ―esa voz la reconocía perfectamente, mas solo lo denotó con un ligero movimiento de ojos―, alguien estuvo merodeando en…

―No me digas.

―P-pero, ese hombre volvió a aparecer. ―Sasuke quedó en silencio, lo que preocupó al demonio inferior. ―Y la llevó consigo.

―¿La llevó?

―Sí. Era una muchacha…

―No me interesa. ―Inició su caminata haciendo que las velas volviesen a encenderse a la velocidad de sus pasos, no obstante su subordinado le hizo la llamada una vez más y con notorios nervios.

―Se ha llevado algo que es suyo.

**[…]**

UN RATO ANTES

―Es mejor que te vayas. ―Sakura tensó su cuerpo tanto, tanto, que le pareció incluso haber detenido el tiempo. Lo único que retumbaba en sus tímpanos era la frase del extraño que le habló con voz ronca, seguida por los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Literal, podía sentirlo enmarcarse en su pecho casi a punto de salir huyendo del temor, dejando solo al cuerpo. La madera empezó a crujir al unísono de unos cuantos pasos que guiaron al hombre a ponerse frente a la de cabellera rosada, siendo capaz de ver su rostro y dar fe de que estaba más pálida que una hoja de papel bond. Por instinto, llevó una mano hasta el hombro izquierdo de ella pero a velocidad de rayo recibió un gesto de rechazo; Sakura retrocedió varios pasos cuando fue capaz de dar órdenes a su cuerpo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos negros del recién llegado.

Antes de salir corriendo necesitaba encontrar una brecha, una donde obviamente no se le hiciera difícil escurrirse entre la casa hacia la salida sin ser atrapada porque ¿y si era un delincuente? Mucha gente que no tiene casa se aloja en lugares abandonados y él, con esa vestimenta: una sotana de color gris desteñido, ese cabello un tanto alborotado y esa mirada de desequilibrado mental que oculta bien tras una de no importarle nada, no ayudaba a que ella se sintiese un poquito cómoda. Al contrario, desde su llegada sintió un aire bastante pesado, si es que desde antes existía una sensación que no se le hacía fácil explicar. Ahora sabe el por qué, y es ahora cuando se maldice el haberse adentrado tanto en aquella casa maldita. Sakura apretó el peluche contra su pecho y mostró su miedo. Su ceño se frunció y al mínimo movimiento del extraño ella gritaba un no.

―No quiero hacerte daño. ―Haruno continuó retrocediendo hasta tocar el marco de la entrada de la habitación. ―Solo que no deberías estar en un lugar como este.

―Y quién te cree eso… ―mencionó a penas antes de salir corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. El hombre quiso detenerla, de verdad que no tenía intenciones de provocarle ese nefasto temor pero entendía el por qué le estaba sintiendo como una amenaza. Antes de salir tras ella, porque un grito de dolor se escuchó más adelante, miró hacia el techo y le vio allí cual espía. Un murciélago. Negó con firmeza para él y cuando desapareció de los ojos cegatos del animal nocturno, éste salió volando rumbo a otro punto de la casa.

―Permíteme ayudarte.

―¡No! ―Pidió tajante. Todavía se sentía angustiada con su presencia pero, gracias a que existe la ignorancia, él tomó el tobillo de la pelirrosa en sus manos y le observó con cuidado. ―Te lo doblaste.

―Eso no es nuevo. ―Con rapidez sacó su pie del sutil agarre, empero con el mínimo movimiento se provocó un terrible dolor que le erizó los pelitos de ambas piernas. Su tobillo realmente estaba hinchado y en malas condiciones.

―Así veo. Ya lo traías herido y por marcharte corriendo te has lastimado. ―Sakura le miró a la cara, desconcertada. ―Tendré que ayudarte a salir de aquí.

―¡Hey! ―Él la miró sorprendido. ―¿Pero quién diablos es usted?

―No, yo no soy un diablo ni tampoco alguien que le siga… ni lo menciones. ―Ahora sí que estaba mucho más confundida. Ella no esperaba una respuesta como esa si ni siquiera fue la intención de su pregunta. ―Pero sí soy alguien que puede sacarte de aquí si me dejas ayudarte. ―Y le sonrió.

Por un momento las cosas le parecieron muy ilógicas y extrañas. Sakura quedó muda, con una expresión desencajada que no decía nada más que no fuese que la estaban jodiendo porque sí, encontrarse un desconocido en una casa supuestamente embrujada, que le pida que se vaya y que luego le quiera ayudar sin presentarse, era como algo sin nombre salido de una cajita feliz de McDonald's. Ya hasta tenía el juguete en sus manos: el dinosaurio de felpa. ¿De cuándo a dónde la gente se mostraba tan servicial? ¿Quién era él en realidad? Esto y más hicieron que ella entrara en un ataque de histeria reflejado en risas nerviosas. Así como comenzó, así se detuvo cuando vio que el hombre no se inmutó para mal ante su reacción… entonces Haruno trató de componer su postura y actuar como la persona cuerda que era antes de todo esto.

―¿De verdad no vas a robarme? ¿No vas a violarme? ¿No quieres mis órganos?

―Si quisiera que donaras a la caridad te lo diría; si quisiera estar contigo de forma más íntima tendría que cortejarte. ―Ella entreabrió su boca. ―Y sobre tus órganos…

―No hace falta que digas nada más.

Era una treta. Definitivamente era una broma de la vida. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se expresa así teniendo una evidente y espectacular oportunidad para cometer el crimen perfecto de la historia. Y ni siquiera porque la misma Sakura se ha puesto en bandeja de plata y oro, ni siquiera porque estaba resignada a perder, él parecía no tener malas intenciones. Quería ayudarla y era cierto. Él se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella, que para tomarla tardó varios segundos preguntándose si debía confiar en alguien así. Es que no lo podía creer. ¿Todavía existían personas buenas en el mundo? Todavía existía la fe…

―Apóyate en mí. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

―Vine en mi auto pero lo dejé lejos ―salieron de la casa sin prisa; el aire cambió por completo, sintiéndose más fresco y menos opresivo―. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a conducir con este tobillo.

―Te llevaré a un sitio donde podrás reponerte y descansar de paso. ―Inmediatamente, ella le detuvo insistiendo con un no. ―Tranquila, no vivo solo en ese lugar. Estarás bien.

―Ahora es cuando sí creo que eres un asesino en serie que me llevará con sus amigos destripadores. ―Él soltó una risilla inocente; ella no pudo contenerse tampoco. ―No me has dicho tu nombre.

―Cierto, disculpa. Soy Kakashi Hatake.

―Y… ¿por qué querías que me fuera de la casa? ―Sakura se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada del peligris descendía despacio. Su ceño se frunció porque anhelaba la respuesta, sin embargo, la presencia de otra persona la hizo centrarse en ella. Su facción cambió totalmente.

―Kakashi san, ¿qué ha pasado?

―No tengas miedo, él es uno de los que reside en el lugar al que te llevaré. ―Ella nunca le miró directamente mas sí le escuchaba. Su mirada verde no podía apartarse de la oscura del mestizo. ―Su nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha.

**[…]**

La reunión había dado inicio en el Inframundo, bajo la visible furia del amo de las tinieblas a falta de alguien en especial. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que causarle problemas? Bueno, para eso están los demonios y él debería saberlo muy bien. Pese a esa ausencia, dijo lo que tenía que decir para dar a entender más acerca de su dichosa prueba de lealtad. Primero tendrían que buscar una víctima en conjunto, una que esté pura o por lo menos que entre en la categoría de alma limpia; difícil era mantener un mismo objetivo, y mucho más difícil era hacerle pasar por cada uno de los pecados sin matarla… no hasta el final. No hasta que él lo decidiese. Por supuesto que todos los presentes empezaron a refunfuñar y quejarse por tal petición, pero así eran las reglas del poderoso dios oscuro.

Otro detalle que tenían que tomar en cuenta era que no podían atacar todos a la vez. Para ver las capacidades de cada uno, como si dudara de sus habilidades, les pidió que fuesen en turno. Hasta que no lograran que la víctima cayese por completo en el pecado capital que han de representar, su participación no termina. Y aquí viene la mejor parte: de fallar… podrían morir. ¿Y cómo mueren los demonios? Estos ángeles caídos tienen forma de morir y es lo que más les aterra.

Finalmente y antes de marcharse a resolver algunos asuntos importantes, para ser complaciente con sus queridos demonios, les dio la libertad de que se organicen a placer para la participación de la encomienda. Esto no fue más que una cruel burla. Nadie querría ir primero, nadie querría arriesgarse a perder ante los ojos de los demás… ¿estaba loco el Ser Oscuro? Claro que no. Es solo que le gustaba ver a sus hijos predilectos apedrearse entre sí, buscando al mejor entre los mejores, como si existiese alguno.

Estando alejado de la plebe infernal, el líder chasqueó los dedos y justo hizo que la sombra de siempre se materializara en forma de hombre sin perder sus características principales. Bastó una mirada directa hacia sus ojos amarillentos para que sintiera un montón de espinas mentales provocarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera una sombra podía ser capaz de esquivar los poderes de alguien como él.

―¿A dónde fue Sasuke?

―N-no lo sé, Señor.

―Maldita sea ―susurró―. ¡Maldito Sasuke! ―De golpe se deshizo de la tortura hacia su sombra esclava. ―No dejará de buscarlo… no se dará por vencido el imbécil mal parido.

―Parece que está preocupado ―cortó sus palabras antes de recibir más daño en la psique―. Voy a buscarlo.

―Eso quería escuchar desde hace rato, idiota. ―Le gritó. ―¡Vete ya! Vete ahora porque si sucede algo fuera de mis planes, no me voy a contener.

La sombra desapareció y el amo de las tinieblas quedó solo en la oscuridad fría de su habitación. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del azabache Uchiha ni la de su hermano mayor; no podía concebir una reunión entre ellos porque definitivamente podría ser ese… ¡no! Ni siquiera podía creerlo. Si terminaba cayendo en la desesperación significaba que iba a terminar por aceptar su derrota y ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! Él era el Ser Oscuro, la persona más fuerte del universo, el dios del pecado. Nadie tenía tanta voluntad como él de hacer lo que viniese en gana y nadie era tan poderoso como para pasarle por encima. No le temía ni a los ángeles del cielo, ni a los santos ni a Jesús de existir. No le temía a ninguna oración hacia algún dios, por favor. Él no podía mostrarse nervioso ni perder los estribos por el capricho de un niño malcriado. Pero así mismo, podía contener su ira por lo que empezó a estrellar cosas por doquier. Así se demostraba que nada ni nadie, que nadie ni nada, era más que él. Todos unos viles insectos, menos él. El mundo terminaría alabándole; el mundo era suyo porque ese fue el error de quien le haya creado: que si el Big Bang, que si Dios en siete días, que si la magia. Daba lo mismo quien le hubiese creado porque al final terminó por pertenecerle a él.

Ni siquiera haber destruido la mitad de sus pertenencias pudo lograr sacarle la imagen de los hermanos. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

―Sasuke no puede saber que sigues vivo, Itachi. Debí matarte y comerme todo de ti… no puede saber que estás vivo, no puede.

¿Por qué? Él tenía miedo.

**[…]**

―¿Dónde la viste? ―Su receptor apuntó hacia el bosque, un ancho lleno de pinos de diversos tamaños. ―Puedes volver.

―¿Y usted, Sasuke sama? ―El aludido hizo un movimiento de manos muy parecido a un barrido y con eso obligó a su subordinado a regresar al inframundo. Como murciélago hizo suficiente.

―Yo recuperaré lo que es mío.

**Nota:** Gracias por leer. Verán que hablaré mucho sobre la existencia de Dios o del mismo diablo (bien y mal), así como las distintas versiones sobre la existencia de estos seres supernaturales (que si desde un punto de vista ateo, agnóstico, escéptico, lo que sea (?)) y quiero dejar muy en claro que no quiero cambiar la ideología o creencia de alguien xD, no es el propósito. Prefiero dejarlo en claro porque uno nunca sabe la interpretación exacta que le pueda dar un lector a una historia y lo que esta genere en quienes la leen.


End file.
